


Indulgence

by mimifills (biffu)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/mimifills
Summary: Hilda decides to thank Leonie for the necklace she gave her while simultaneously getting something she's needed for a long time.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For Annual Femslash Kinkmeme because I love filling prompts! This one is for "pillow princess" featuring these two!
> 
> Also: sorry for mistakes totally unbeta'd!

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this as payment for the necklace…”

Leonie had half a mind to leave through Hilda’s locked bedroom door and never come back. It wasn’t so much as she didn’t want to do this, but the fact that she didn’t know if she could. Hilda had way more experience in these kinds of situations, and she could never have anticipated that this would happen between them. And yet...here she was.

Hilda was on her bed, knees digging into her mattress as her arms were crossed on top of her pillow. She was nude, save for the necklace charm that Leonie made with wood carved stars that dangled on her chest right above her breasts. She wiggled her hips as Leonie kneeled behind her, a flush as pink as her hair coating her cheeks and giving her an even more innocent look.

The words enticing minx was one way to describe Hilda, Leonie was beginning to understand that completely.

“You can always walk out of here. And we just won’t talk about it…” Hilda bit her lip, chills running up her spine as her naked body was just ripe for the taking.

Pressing her hand to the other girl’s backside that was presented to her, Leonie shook her head. Hilda’s scent was captivating just as much as she was dazzling. “I’m not going to leave you like this...and I sure as hell won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

The start of their friendship was innocent enough. Hilda still teased Leonie about her less than girly habits and sentiments, and Leonie always teased Hilda about her super feminine interests, but somewhere along the way after getting a little too close and comfortable, clothing came off, kisses were exchanged, and they were beginning to see each other a little more than they thought they would.

Hilda shuddered as she drew in a breath at the feel of Leonie’s hand at her ass. She was already beginning to drip on the sheets; she could feel her wetness seeping out of her just from the small touches. She wanted those hands to grab her harder, rake nails against her supple and pliant skin, then spank her for all she was worth. Hilda realized her desires were getting more indulgent as the time went by, and she didn’t know if Leonie would have appreciated it if not for this moment.

She’d thought about this for weeks since she saw Leonie training on her own, and noticed how the sweat that fell down during the session, made her clothes stick to her body. Hilda was not a stranger to puberty and noticing other people, but she didn’t think she’d notice Leonie and have such a visceral reaction. That reaction being the pulse between her legs, a flush on her cheeks, and the need to run straight to her room to touch her body. She’d done just that, and thought of what it would be like to have the girl’s callused hands over her body, and now she could feel it, she wanted more.

So much more.

Leonie’s touch was soft, much softer than Hilda was expecting, yet she bucked back into it nonetheless. Tossing her bubblegum hair over her shoulder, she glanced at Leonie with a flush and nodded her head to continue. Leonie let her index and middle finger slide down one of Hilda’s cheeks, her nails sipping downwards to where her thigh began, leaving a little mark that made Hilda gasp and her legs part just a touch wider. Now, Leonie could see the bit of wetness trailing down the girl’s thighs, and she moved her fingers to touch it.

Rolling her thumb against her two fingers as she pulled them away from Hilda’s skin, Leonie breathed out a “wow” before she let her tongue greet the digits as she put them to her mouth. Hilda, embarrassed and whining, placed her face into her pillow, wondering if she would die right then and there.

“It's...sweet?” Leonie was perplexed by Hilda’s personal taste. 

Leonie didn’t know what to make of it, after she barely ever touched herself and never really tasted her own wetness. Leonie typically didn’t think much of desire, and whenever things got a little too intense and heated that she had to take care of it, she would wash herself off quickly afterwards. She wasn’t embarrassed by her desire, but she didn’t find much stake in it since it had nothing to do with battle.

“That’s a good thing,” Hilda said despite it being muffled into the pillow. She moved her hips again, as if to tell Leonie to carry on. She was getting a little cold without being touched.

Taking the hint, Leonie’s hands were back on Hilda’s body. She caressed her ass again, surprised by the amount of muscle and fat that gave it a nice plumpness that was different from her toned glutes. She squeezed it, and Hilda gave a squeal before she laughed, her legs once again opening to reveal her delicate pink lips below. Leonie couldn’t help the small laugh that came out of her before fingers slipped to touch the glistening labia, surprised by how much she liked the sound of Hilda’s little gasp as she did so.

Hilda looked back and reached down to help Leonie. She held onto her inner thighs, spreading her lips which made her drip even more onto the sheets so that Leonie could see her fully. It was embarrassing still to be spread so open, and to have someone see, but she was grateful that it was the pretty redhead of their class. She swallowed as Leonie tenderly let her fingers rub back and forth, the digits coming into contact with her button and her inner lips. Leonie realized Hilda’s was just like a flower, different from her own, but still just as pretty.

It was soft to touch, and the wetness made it slippery, but Leonie was beginning to realize she liked the texture, and wanted to know if the taste within was just as sweet. Bending down so she too was kneeling on the bed, they could both hear the mattress creak beneath them along with the sounds of their breathing. Hilda was beginning to whine more as Leonie’s nose bumped against her inner thigh, her breath tickling Hilda’s most intimate parts.

When Leonie’s tongue made that first lick, Hilda’s nails dug into her pillow, and her whine was muffled by its softness. For all the girls that told her it would be weird to have someone drink her up, she could now call them liars. Hilda never wanted anything more than to have Leonie eat her out for the next few days. Her tongue was now Hilda’s heaven. Eyes rolling as she bit the damn pillow in front of her, Hilda had to grab Leonie’s hands to press them on her thighs to stop her from moving. She was more than ready to buck back into the girl’s face as her tongue somehow knew when to lick, flick, and slide in and out of her pussy.

The sounds coming out of Hilda made Leonie continue, and the taste was pretty damn good. She knew they were going to get addicted to this, but Leonie had no desire to stop. Her nails dug into Hilda’s thighs, a warning for the girl not to move, even though she still wiggled whenever Leonie’s tongue decided to flick against her button. The wetness seeping out Hilda was beginning to drip down Leonie’s chin and neck, slowly coating her chest even. She was like a fountain of nectar, and Leonie only wanted to lap more of her up.

Hilda didn’t know if it was minutes or hours as Leonie drank her in, but the sounds of Leonie’s moans coupled with her own filled up the bedroom along with her scent. Hilda felt like she was going crazy as the warmth in her belly seemed to pulse along with her pussy, and soon enough, her thighs quaked and tightened to a point that she couldn’t handle any longer.

Picking her head up from the pillow, Hilda looked back to see Leonie just licking and sucking at her, and she whined. A litany of “oh please!” falling from her lips before she smashed her face back into the pillow. She was close, and she didn’t know what to do, yet Leonie had one more trick up her sleeve.

When she withdrew her hands in lieu of her tongue, she thought she would be able to get Hilda off in this way, but when she could see that the girl needed an extra push, she thought to add them back. Pushing two fingers inside of Hilda as her tongue paid extra attention to her clit, she felt more than she saw Hilda gush and cry out, the sheets expertly ruined for the night. Hilda’s scream could have probably woken up the entire monastery if she hadn’t bit her pillow again, but the girls were certain that the neighbors beside Hilda would likely want to know what was up.

Leonie let her tongue lash against Hilda’s clit for as long as her orgasm rocked, her fingers thrusting fast and hard inside of her until she felt Hilda’s fingers in her hair, tugging her away because she couldn’t handle any more.

Pulling back to sit up, Leonie panted as if she were in her training regiment, and she licked then wiped at her lips. The sticky wetness that poured from Hilda’s pussy was still on chin, neck, and chest, but she didn’t pay it much mind till now. She placed a hand at Hilda’s backside, watching as the girl groaned and twitched in her bed. Leonie leaned forward as Hilda slowly began to turn so she laid on her back. She let the redhead practically sit on her lap, giggles exploding from them both.

Hilda pulled Leonie down, a sweet kiss rightly given to the girl that made her cum, surprising the hell out of Leonie. Hilda giggled again before she fisted her hands into Leonie’s clothes before pushing her onto her back into the bed.

“Give me a couple minutes...and we might be able to do a little bit more before someone knocks on my door. You up for it?” 

Hilda’s eyes sparkled with mischief as Leonie’s eyes roamed over her body. There was healthy flush on her face and chest, and the necklace that dangled over her bosom suited her perfectly. If Hilda decided to pay her back some more, then Leonie could only take her kindness.

And she took it for a full night.


End file.
